THE DESCENDENTS
by Ichigo
Summary: The house descendents have come to hogwarts. They come seeking help, but what they find is romance. Mix in a bit of drama, a pinch of betrayal, and a cup of comedy.UPDATED


THE DESCENDENTS  
  
It was dark and stormy. The rain came down in sheets as the wind howled. Leaves blew eerily across the path that led through the park. A young woman in her early 20's perhaps was holding her coat closed as she braved the fierce weather. Her blue eyes glanced nervously about, checking for prowlers or anyone or thing that could hurt her. This wasn't, after all, the best neighborhood to be in after dark. She jumped when the wind had pushed over a couple of garbage cans, causing a loud rattling sound. She laughed at herself for her foolishness and continued on. Just as she was about to reach the exit of the park she froze. A loud and distinct growl was coming from behind her. Her long blonde hair whipped in her face as she slowly turned around. Her heart pounding in her ears, she glanced about, trying to find the source of the growl. For a split second she thought that she was hearing things. She turned back around; intent on walking faster, when she felt claws sink into her side. Ripping of clothes and skin then a shrill scream penetrated the night. If one were watching the scene they would have seen a large shadow of a dog pulling the limp body away.  
  
That was only the start of the terror that four girls had to deal with. They were the only ones who could stop it and they were only 16. They weren't extraordinary in any way, nor were they very popular, and they didn't live in a bustling city. They were just Sarah, Katie, Leah, and Maranda. Witches.  
  
The very thing that people feared was the only thing that could get rid of this beast. Thousands of years have gone by since 'The Salem Witch Trials' but as they say, history repeats itself.  
  
Fate has a since of irony.  
  
"Sarah! When are you going to clean your room?!" A female voice huffed. The girl in question rolled her eyes and turned back to her computer. She glanced at her room and sighed She flicked her wrist and she muttered something under her breath. Things in her room started to pick themselves up and put themselves away. She turned back to her computer, intent on reading the rest of the article displayed there. A knock on her door sounded and she reached back, still reading the screen, to open it. A broom and a mop hopped in and went to work on her floors. It wasn't until twenty minutes later that her mother came in. "Sarah! What have I told you about leaving the mops on?" She gestured to the mop in question where it was currently mopping her bed. She looked back at her mother laughing nervously. But her mother simply rolled her eyes and left, taking the mop and broom with her.  
  
A beep on her computer let her know she had a message. She glanced at the computer screen and saw it was her friend Katie. "Hey Sarah." She laughed, glancing about the room. "Nice. Mop go crazy again?"  
  
Sarah laughed, "Yeah. I have to get a new one. What have you been up to? Terrorizing the neighbors cat again?"  
  
"Nah, it got away." Katie shrugged with a smirk on her face. This was the usual joke between them. Her neighbors were muggles and were frightened of her. Whenever their cat got out and came back with a few scratches, probably from a catfight, they accused Katie of torturing it.  
  
"Have you gotten all of your things together? We leave tonight you know." Sarah trailed off; making sure her mother didn't hear her.  
  
"Yes. Are you sure this is going to work? What if they don't want to help?" Katie said just as softly and nervously.  
  
"Don't worry. I have it all planned out. Did you get a hold of Maranda?"  
  
"Yea, she's all set. What about Leah?"  
  
"Same here. All right then. I'll see you at midnight. Don't forget to conceal yourself. We can't have any muggles spotting us."  
  
Katie laughed, remembering the last time a muggle saw them. She thought it was very humorous, as well as the rest of the gang. However their parents had a different opinion. "Got it. See you then!" She mock saluted and then her face disappeared as the connection was severed.  
  
Sarah's family was not very wealthy. In fact they were just barely making ends meet. However when she got to England, she would find a Gringots bank account to rival the Potters! They all did. However they didn't know this yet. All she knew was that getting to Hogwarts and putting a stop to this madness was all she had time to worry about.  
  
Sarah was known for her stubbornness and ambition. She had long strawberry blonde hair that reached a bit past her hips. Sparkling silver-blue eyes that could pierce right through your very soul. No one could look her in the eyes and tell a lie. But she was very sweet. When her friends were in trouble, nothing could stop her from helping them. She was loyal and strong and very sneaky.  
  
Katie was the smarter one of the group, also very sweet. She could find a loophole in anything and was known for weaseling her way out of things. Katie resembled Sarah in many ways, causing most people to mistake them as sisters. Katie also had the long strawberry blonde hair that Sarah sported, but her eyes were a deep emerald. Although not having the power to get the truth out of anyone, she could see into people's souls; tell if they were good or evil. No disguise could hide from her sharp eyes.  
  
Leah was the more innocent one in the group. She was also the youngest, and the sweetest. She had short, wavy chocolate locks and strong, honey brown eyes. She understood people feelings more than anyone they knew and could always melt the coldest heart. Leah evened the others out. She was often soothing the others irritation or anger.  
  
Maranda, or Randy as she liked to be called, was the bravest in their group. She was strong, and often fought with Sarah in a battle of wills. Maranda had hair of the darkest ebony that spiraled into loose ringlets falling halfway down her back. She had ocean blue eyes that were fierce and unrelenting, framed by dark lashes. Hey eyes were also her weakness, as you could see every emotion that passes through. Even with her tough exterior, she was very loyal.  
  
They lived in America, supposedly that land of the free. At midnight they would meet up and set off to England. The descendents were on their way home.  
  
At half past eleven, Sarah was checking her bags and making sure everyone in her house was asleep. Setting her bag on her windowsill, she took one last glance at the life she would be leaving, and jumped.  
  
Once outside she hid behind a tree and cast a shrinking spell on her things. Once they were small enough, she too changed. One thing that any of their parents knew about them was that they were animagnus. Now, where Sarah once stood, was a beautiful honey colored fox. Grabbing the bag between its teeth, the fox bounded off down the street.  
  
Five minutes after twelve Sarah reached the rest of the group: A small tiger, a large dog, and a bunny. They all nodded to each other and then closed their eyes. A beam of light shot at them from the sky, transforming them all into their human forms. The white-hot light engulfed the street. Before anyone could blink, the light had left, along with the strange group.  
  
Arriving in Diagon Alley, they had four hours to spare before their train arrived. The Hogwarts Express would be taking them to the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. To Dumbledore, they were allies in a war. To everyone else, they were simply transfer students.  
  
"Welcome to a new year here at Hogwarts." Dubledore's loud voice rang through the Great Hall. The first years had just been sorted. "And now I'd like to introduce you to our new transfer students." Dumbledore had a mysterious twinkle in his eyes as he called up the four young girls. "Sarah Arista, Katie Belle, Leah Jenniver, and Maranda Regine." The four girls walked up to the front where the sorting hat once sat a few moments ago and stood before the Great Hall. Each had their respective robes on. "Now, would you ladies please take your seats? And the feast shall begin!"  
  
Sarah smiled at the girls and walked over to the Slytherin table. Katie joined the Ravenclaws and began a conversation with a prefect. Maranda headed over to the Gryffindor table confidently as Leah approached Hufflepuff's table.  
  
"Well, well, well. Look what we have here boys." A man with platinum blonde hair and piercing green eyes walked over to her. He looked her up and down with a smile before he extended his hand, "Draco Malfoy. It's a pleasure." He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. A girl with auburn hair sat a little ways away, glaring at Sarah.  
  
"I wish I could say the same." Sarah snatched her hand back and sat down next to a girl with flaming red hair that introduced herself as Blaise.  
  
"I can't believe you did that! I never seen anything like it before! You ROCK!" Blaise stared wide-eyed at the girl who had just turned down a Malfoy.  
  
Sarah laughed and licked her lips suggestively. "He just needs to learn when something's too hot for him to touch. They shared a laugh and started to get to know each other better.  
  
Authors Note (Even though I've read all the books twice over they don't go into detail about anyone who either isn't the golden trio, their friends, or enemies. so the characters may be a bit off. sorry bout that) 


End file.
